


Broken Angel

by fireangel76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76





	Broken Angel

Once upon a time  
There was an angel  
Who strived to find love  
Strong wings held her heart  
Along with hope

A true warrior to his King  
Who abandoned her  
Without a word  
If there was a reason  
It was lost along with him.

Inside something got broken  
A sea of hurt washed her over  
Until new hope rise in the horizon  
An elusive vision of love.

Can a broken heart be mended?  
Wasted oats, broken dreams  
Walking over the ashes of her life  
She followed his voice.

In love with a possibility  
She rise a new  
Fighting still on her soul  
And fierily passion on her heart.

She´ll travel to the end of the universe  
To find her prince  
Her fears forgotten  
A quest to embrace him again.


End file.
